CONCACAF
New York City, United States | leader_title = President | leader_name = Jeffrey Webb | general = Enrique Sanz | website = www.concacaf.com }} The Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football ( ; , . .), commonly known as CONCACAF ( ); is the continental governing body for association football in North America, Central America and the Caribbean. Three South American entities, the independent nations of Guyana and Suriname and the French department of French Guiana, are also members.Concacaf Main | CONCACAF Home | About Us | National Associations. Concacaf.com. Retrieved on 2011-10-14. CONCACAF was founded in its current form on 18 September 1961 in Mexico City, Mexico by the fusion of the NAFC and the CCCF, and it became one of the six continental confederations affiliated with FIFA. Its primary administrative functions are to organize competitions for national teams and clubs, and to conduct World Cup qualifying tournaments. Men's football in the region has been dominated by Mexico, and in recent years United States has improved rapidly. Both have won all but one of the editions of the CONCACAF Gold Cup. The United States has been very successful in the women's game, being the only CONCACAF member to win any of the three major worldwide competitions in women's football—the World Cup (twice), the Olympics (four times), and the Algarve Cup (eight times). Leadership The first leader of CONCACAF was Costa Rican Ramón Coll Jaumet; he had overseen the merger between the NAFC and the CCCF. He was succeeded in the role by Mexican Joaquín Soria Terrazas in 1969 who served as president for 21 years. His successor Jack Warner also presided over CONCACAF for 21 years. Warner was one of the most controversial figures in world football. Warner was suspended as president on 30 May 2011 due to his temporary suspension from football related activity by FIFA following corruption allegations. A power struggle developed at CONCACAF following the allegations against Warner. The allegations against Warner were reported to the FIFA ethics committee by Chuck Blazer, the secretary general of CONCACAF. The acting president of CONCACAF, Lisle Austin, sent Blazer a letter saying he was "terminated as general secretary with immediate effect". Austin described Blazer's actions as "inexcusable and a gross misconduct of duty and judgement" and said the American was no longer fit to hold the post. The executive committee of CONCACAF later issued a statement saying that Austin did not have the authority to fire Blazer, and the decision was unauthorized. On 20 June 2011, Jack Warner resigned from the presidency of CONCACAF, all posts with FIFA, and removed himself from all participation in football, in the wake of the corruption investigation resulting from the 10 May 2011 meeting of the Caribbean Football Union.FIFA announces Jack Warner resignation 20 June 2011. Fifa.com (20 June 2011). Retrieved on 2011-10-14. The vice-president of CONCACAF, Alfredo Hawit, acted as president until May 2012. In May 2012, Cayman Islands banker Jeffrey Webb was installed as President of CONCACAF. Corporate Structure }} CONCACAF is a not-for-profit company registered in Nassau, Bahamas. The headquarters of the CONCACAF (referred to as the office of the president) are currently located in Port-of-Spain, Trinidad - the home city of former CONCACAF president Jack Warner. However, it is expected the headquarters will be relocated to George Town, Cayman Islands where the newly installed president Jeffrey Webb resides. The administration office of CONCACAF (referred to as the primary office) is located in Manhattan, New York - the home town of Chuck Blazer, the former general secretary. Honduran Alfredo Hawit, acting president between 2011 and 2012 stated that CONCACAF will relocate to Miami in late 2012 as it is more accessible to the Central American and Caribbean nations. Hawit's successor, Jeffrey Webb has also indicated that CONCACAF plans to move out of its offices in Trump Tower. In July 2012, Webb appointed Miami-based Enrique Sanz as the CONCACAF General Secretary paving the way for CONCACAF to relocate as the CONCACAF constitution requires the headquarters to be sited in the same city as the General Secretary. Member nations M = Men's National Team W = Women's National Team 1:Inside the North American zone, but CFU member. 2:South American country, but CONCACAF member. 3:Full CONCACAF member, but non-FIFA member. Teams not affiliated to the IOC are not eligible to participate in the Summer Olympics football tournament, as a result they do not participate in the CONCACAF Men's Pre-Olympic Tournament or the CONCACAF Women's Pre-Olympic Tournament. Competitions National teams Confederation *CONCACAF Gold Cup – Official CONCACAF tournament. *CONCACAF Women's Gold Cup – Official women's tournament. *CONCACAF Men's Pre-Olympic Tournament *CONCACAF Women's Pre-Olympic Tournament *CONCACAF U-20 Championship *CONCACAF Women's U-20 Championship *CONCACAF U-17 Championship *CONCACAF Women's U-17 Championship Regional unions *Central American Cup – Central America, top 5 qualify for the Gold Cup. *Caribbean Cup – Caribbean, top 4 qualify for the Gold Cup. Beach Soccer *CONCACAF Beach Soccer Championship Defunct *NAFC Championship (1947,1949). *CCCF Championship (1941–1961). *CONCACAF Championship (1963–1989). *CFU Championship (1978–1985). *North American Nations Cup (1990,1991). Clubs Confederation *CONCACAF Champions League Regional unions *CFU Club Championship – Caribbean, top 3 qualify for the Champions League. Defunct *CONCACAF Champions' Cup *CONCACAF Cup Winners Cup *CONCACAF Giants Cup *SuperLiga – North America regional championship *Copa Interclubes UNCAF – Central America regional championship CONMEBOL tournaments with CONCACAF competitors National teams *Copa America Clubs *Copa Libertadores *Copa Sudamericana – (2005–2008). *Copa Merconorte – (2000–2001). (Defunct) World Cup Participation and Results ;Legend *'1st' – Champion *'2nd' – Runner-up *''' 3rd ' – Third PlaceThere was no Third Place match in 1930; The United States and Yugoslavia lost in the semifinals. FIFA recognizes the United States as the third-placed team and Yugoslavia as the fourth-placed team using the overall records of the teams in the 1930 FIFA World Cup. *'4th''' – Fourth place *'QF' – Quarterfinals *'R16' – Round of 16 (since 1986: knockout round of 16) *'GS' – Group Stage (in the 1950, 1974, 1978 and 1982 tournaments, which had two group stages, this refers to the first group stage) *'1S' – First Knockout Stage (1934–1938 Single-elimination tournament) * •''' — Did not qualify * — Did not enter / Withdrew / Banned * — Hosts World Cup Qualifiers Only ten CONCACAF members have ever reached the FIFA World Cup since its inception in 1930, five of them accomplishing the feat only once. No team from the region has ever reached the final at the World Cup, but the United States has reached the semifinal in a FIFA World Cup in the first edition in 1930, where they were awarded third place, and they also reached the quarterfinal round in 2002. Mexico and Cuba have also reached the quarterfinal round. Cuba advanced to the quarterfinals in their only appearance, the 1938 FIFA World Cup. Mexico did so both times they hosted the World Cup, 1970 and 1986. The following table shows the CONCACAF representatives at each edition of the World Cup, sorted by number of appearances: Women's World Cup Qualifiers The following table shows the CONCACAF representatives at each edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup, sorted by number of appearances. FIFA Confederations Cup ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the Gold Cup or withdrew from the Confederations Cup / Banned * — Hosts Rankings * Last updates: ** Men's national teams: 23 November 2012 ** Women's national teams: 17 August 2012 ** Clubs: 1 May 2012 Titles by national team North America Mexico, the United States, and Canada have not participated in regional union tournaments since 1991 Canada Men '''Regional Honors *CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (2): 1985, 2000 *North American Nations Cup :Winners (1): 1990 International Honors * Summer Olympics* :Gold Medal (1): 1904 Women Regional Honors *CONCACAF Women's Gold Cup :Winners (2): 1998, 2010 *Pan Am Games Gold Medals :Winners (1): 2011 International Honors * Summer Olympics* :Bronze Medel (1): 2012 Mexico Men International Honors *'Football at the Summer Olympics': 1''' :: 2012 *'King Fahd Cup / FIFA Confederations Cup: 1' :: 1999 :Third Place (1): 1995 Regional Honors *CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (9): 1965, 1971, 1977, 1993, 1996, 1998, 2003, 2009, 2011 *North American Nations Cup :Winners (1): 1991 :Runners-Up (1): 1990 *Pan Am Games Gold Medals :Winners (4): 1967, 1975, 1999, 2011 U-20 Men International Honors *'FIFA U-20 World Cup: Runner-ups' :: 1977 :Third Place (1): 2011 U-17 Men International Honors *'FIFA U-17 World Cup: 2' :: 2005, 2011 United States Men * Summer Olympics* :Silver Medal (1): 1904 :Bronze Medal (1): 1904 * FIFA World Cup :Third Place (1): 1930 * King Fahd Cup / FIFA Confederations Cup :Runners-Up (1): 2009 :Third Place (2): 1992, 1999 * CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (4): 1991, 2002, 2005, 2007 *North American Nations Cup :Runners-Up (1): 1991 * Pan American Games :Gold Medal (1): 1991 Women ;International Honors *'FIFA Women's World Cup: 2' :: 1991, 1999 *'Olympic Games: 4 :: 1996, 2004, 2008, 2012 *'Algarve Cup: 8' :: 2000, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011 ;Regional Honors * CONCACAF Women's Gold Cup :Winners (6): 1991, 1993, 1994, 2000, 2002, 2006 * Pan American Games :Gold Medal (1): 1999 U-20 Women ;International Honors *'FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup: 3' :: 2002, 2008, 2012 Central America Costa Rica Regional *CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (3): 1963, 1969, 1989 *UNCAF Nations Cup :Winners (6): 1991 Champions, 1997 Champions, 1999 Champions, 2003 Champions, 2005 Champions, 2007 Champions *''World Cup qualification First place (2): 1990,2002:'' *CCCF Championship :Winners (7): 1941, 1946, 1948, 1953, 1955, 1960, 1961 Honduras *CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (1): 1981 *UNCAF Nations Cup :Winners (3): 1993 Champions, 1995 Champions, 2011 Champions, Guatemala Regional *UNCAF Nations Cup :Winners (1): 2001 Champions Panama Regional *UNCAF Nations Cup :Winners (1): 2009 Champions Caribbean Haiti Regional *CONCACAF Gold Cup :Winners (1): 1973 Champions Financial Irregularities At the 2012 CONCACAF Congress which took place during May in Budapest, legal counsel John P. Collins told the members of CONCACAF of several financial irregularities. Collins revealed that Jack Warner, the former CONCACAF President had registered the $22million Dr. João Havelange Centre of Excellence development in Port-of-Spain under the name of two companies that Warner owned. In addition Warner had secured a mortgage against the asset in 2007 which the CONCACAF members were also unaware of, the mortgage was co-signed by Lisle Austin, a former vice-president of CONCACAF. The loan defaulted. Collins also revealed that CONCACAF, despite most of its income coming from the United States had not paid any tax to the Internal Revenue Service since at least 2007 and had never filed a return in the United States. Although CONCACAF is a registered non-profit-organisation in the Bahamas and head quartered in Port-of-Spain, Trinidad, they have an administration office in New York and BDO and CONCACAF invited the IRS to investigate potential liabilities. It is thought that CONCACAF may have to pay up to $2million plus penalties. Chuck Blazer stated that a full financial audit into CONCACAF by New-York based consultancy BDO was delayed due to the actions of Jack Warner and his personal accountant and the accounts could not be 'signed off' as a consequence. In addition, Blazer is to sue CONCACAF for unpaid commission of sponsorship and marketing deals which he had made in 2010 during his time as General Secretary. Blazer received a 10% commission on any deal that he made on behalf of CONCACAF. The Bermuda FA asked members of CONCACAF to lobby FIFA to remove Blazer from his position on the FIFA Executive board. Blazer suggested that it was less to do with financial irregularities and more for his role in the removal of Jack Warner in the Caribbean Football Union corruption scandal: "I spent 21 years building the confederation and its competitions and its revenues and I'm the one responsible for its good levels of income. I'm perfectly satisfied that I did an excellent job. I think this is a reflection of those who were angry at me having caused the action against Warner. This is also a reaction by people who have their own agenda. I now have to consider what my options are but to say the least I am very disappointed." Membership relation There is a fractious relationship between members of CFU, UNCAF and NAFU . The elections at the CONCACAF Congress are mandated with a one-member, one-vote rule. The North American Football Union are the smallest association union in the region but its nations have strong commercial and marketing support from sponsors and they are the most populous nations in the region. The Caribbean Football Union have the ability to outvote NAFU and UNCAF with less than half of their membership. This provoked former Acting-President Alfredo Hawit to lobby for the CONCACAF Presidency to be rotated between the three unions in CONCACAF in 2011. For 21 years, Warner had presided over CONCACAF and there was little that non-Caribbean nations could do to elect an alternative. Under Trinidadian Jack Warner, the CFU members would vote together as a unit and Warner would act as a party whip. It happened with such regularity that sports political commentators would refer to the CFU votes as the 'Caribbean bloc' vote. In 1993 Warner had rejected the idea of merging several smaller nations' national teams into a Pan-Caribbean team. His reasoning was that the nations were more powerful politically when separate than when together. He commented that "being small is never a liability in this sport". Hall of fame * Clive Toye * Anthony James * Júlio Rocha * Patrick John * Rudy Gittens * Arturo Yamasaki * Mavis Derflinger * Hubert Tromp * Jacques Rugard * Jim Fleming * Isaac Sasso * Sepp Blatter * Oscar Thamar * Julio Moya * Gerard Bean * Guillermo Cañedo * Werner Fricker * Javier Arriaga * Kurt Lamm * George Abrahams * Joaquín Soria Terrazas * Gene Edwards * João Havelange * Hiram Sosa Lopez * Carlos Carrera * André Kamperveen * Mordy Maduro * Federico Fortin * Ramón Coll Jaumet Source: See also Regional Unions * NAFU * UNCAF * CFU Former Confederations * NAFC * CCCF Related articles * IFFHS Central and North America's best clubs of the 20th century * List of CONCACAF competitions References External links * Official site * CONCACAF Statutes *Confederation of North Central American & Caribbean Association Football, Soccerlens.com. Retrieved 09/10/2010. * Category:CONCACAF Category:Organizations established in 1961 Category:Association football governing bodies in the Caribbean Category:Association football governing bodies in Central America Category:Association football governing bodies in North America Category:Organizations based in Mexico Category:Mexico City af:CONCACAF ang:CONCACAF ar:اتحاد أمريكا الشمالية لكرة القدم be:КАНКАКАФ bg:КОНКАКАФ ca:Confederació del Nord, Centreamèrica i el Carib de Futbol Associació cs:CONCACAF cy:CONCACAF da:CONCACAF de:CONCACAF et:CONCACAF el:Ποδοσφαιρική Συνομοσπονδία Βόρειας και Κεντρικής Αμερικής es:Concacaf eo:CONCACAF eu:CONCACAF fa:کونکاکاف hif:CONCACAF fr:Confédération de football d'Amérique du Nord, d'Amérique centrale et des Caraïbes gl:CONCACAF ko:북중미카리브 축구 연맹 hy:ԿՈՆԿԱԿԱՖ hr:CONCACAF id:Konfederasi Sepak Bola Amerika Utara, Tengah dan Karibia it:Confederation of North, Central America and Caribbean Association Football he:CONCACAF lv:Ziemeļamerikas, Centrālamerikas un Karību reģiona futbola asociāciju konfederācija lt:CONCACAF hu:Észak- és Közép-amerikai, Karibi Labdarúgó-szövetségek Konföderációja mt:CONCACAF mr:कॉन्ककॅफ ms:CONCACAF nl:Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football ne:उत्तर, मध्य अमेरिका र कैरीबियन फुटबल संघ ja:北中米カリブ海サッカー連盟 no:CONCACAF nn:CONCACAF pl:CONCACAF pt:Confederação de Futebol da América do Norte, Central e Caribe ro:CONCACAF ru:КОНКАКАФ sq:CONCACAF simple:Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football sk:Konfederácia severoamerického, stredoamerického a karibského zväzového futbalu sr:КОНКАКАФ fi:CONCACAF sv:CONCACAF th:คอนคาแคฟ tr:CONCACAF uk:КОНКАКАФ vi:Liên đoàn bóng đá Bắc, Trung Mỹ và Caribe zh:中北美洲及加勒比海足球協會